


Hey, Mr. DJ...

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: 当二宫和也下定决心之后，很难改变他的想法。他喜欢游戏，不想输掉任何一个回合。今晚，他决定要让最火辣的DJ看着他，只看着他，而且他明白他一定会成功……不管怎样。





	Hey, Mr. DJ...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey, Mr. DJ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555294) by [antimiya88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88). 



Nino最后一次对着镜子看了看自己。他穿着最喜欢的那条牛仔裤，紧身，前面有几条小口子。他清楚知道，每次他穿这条裤子，总会收到无数饥渴好色的目光，而今晚，他需要很多很多这样的目光。今晚，他谋划着某种游戏，不管怎样，他都会是赢家。上衣，他选择了一件宽松的V领黑T，露出少许锁骨。他的头发，仔细地造型过。他的嘴唇，弯成一个微笑。没错……绝对不用怀疑，今晚他肯定是赢家。

 

他抓起皮衣，冲出房间，差点撞到室友身上。

 

 

“Masa！看路！我可不想再捯饬头发！”

 

“噢我的天……！你要去实施计划了！”室友一边憋笑一边说。

 

Nino挑起眉毛：“我当然要去！你知道我很少改变主意，Masa！你想一起去吗？”他靠近室友，稍微压低声音，“小小的猫鼠游戏是生活的调味剂！”

雅纪笑起来：“不，谢了！我要去翔家！电影之夜！”

Nino翻个白眼：“你俩跟老爷爷一样！”

 

 

雅纪拍拍朋友的背：“相信我，Nino，我们在卧室干的事会让老爷爷直接进医院的！”

 

“堕落！”

 

雅纪爆发出一阵大笑：“我才不是其他什么呢。我是你朋友！”

“你指出了重点！”

“今晚玩的开心！”雅纪在走向浴室前，带着暗示的口气说，

 

 

Nino走出房间，带上门：“我当然会……”

***

 

 

夜店里人头攒动。可不是每天都会有最受欢迎的DJ来这儿的。Nino知道这并不仅仅是因为他的音乐，不是说他对音乐的处理不令人敬畏，而是他成功的部分原因是他的长相……他那俊美的相貌让Nino每每想起便浑身颤抖。

 

Nino一进门，就直接走向吧台要了一杯酒。他不想喝醉，这不是他想要的。但喝上一杯可以让他的舞步更加流畅……今晚他得保证他只看着自己……从投向他的目光来看，Nino觉得这个目标不难达到。

第一滴酒精流下喉咙，Nino已经觉得开始分泌肾上腺素。他扫视过舞池里的人群。如果他想要成功，就得找个同案犯，这就意味着某个能性感又自信地跳舞的人。当他的眼睛落到一个小个子男人身上时，他微笑了。那人的身形比他还要小一点，但可恶……那人知道如何摇摆他那漂亮的小屁股。几秒的目光交流之后，Nino一口喝完杯中酒，慢慢地走到那人身边。

他的脸挺可爱的，有两个圆圆的脸颊，让人忍不住想去用手挤。Nino从头到尾打量了他一番，随即目光又落回他脸上。他的身体很苗条，但可以看见肌肉……没错，他是完美的人选……

“跳舞吗？”

 

Nino一言不发，只抓起那人的手，将他拉到靠近DJ舞台的地方。这个地方有条不成文的规矩，它是跳的最好的人的“专用区”。

“还行吗？”Nino在那人耳边低语。

 

 

男人微笑着揽住Nino的腰，让两人的身体贴在一起。Nino不需要任何指示，他用胳膊环住那人的脖子，跟着节拍律动。很快，他俩就沉醉在音乐之中，让它渗进身体的每个细胞中。Nino靠近那人，眼睛却瞥向DJ的方向。他的视线正对上他的，完全暗黑。

 

这就对了，宝贝……Nino得意地想。他的手向下移去，直到手掌碰到那人的屁股。诚实地说，手感不错，结实又浑圆，如果处在其他场合，他不介意多感受一下，但现在，这个就不太重要了。重要的是他的表情……愤怒与警告。Nino的心越跳越快……他在看他……只看着他……妈的……他这样黑着脸真是太美了，头发全部梳到耳后，露出他那美丽又充满阳刚的脸……那嘴唇……那些痣……Nino多想品尝它们……舔……吮……他咬住自己的下唇，但他半闭的眼睛已经出卖了他身体里正膨胀起来的情欲。

 

快速移动，Nino转过身，让自己被舞伴抱住，背靠在那人怀中。他看见随着他更加暗示性地摆动他的髋部，他的舌头舔过下唇。突然，好热……Nino的目光追随着他的手在调音台上的动作，然后把头靠到舞伴的肩膀上，脑子里全是那手能在他身上干些什么。

 

 

Nino沉浸在自己肮脏的想法中，这时他感到一股炽热的呼吸扑到脸上。他张开眼，发现他的目标正站在他的面前，目光情欲勃发，饥渴难耐，他不禁微笑了。第一回合，Nino胜出。他一边继续跳舞一边挑起眉毛。

 

“你的名字？”

 

Nino发现他在问他舞伴的名字，忍不住咯咯笑起来。

“大野……干嘛？”那人回答到，他的手还放在Nino的腰上。

“大野，也许你该离开……”

“可是——”那小个子男人想反驳，却被无情地打断。

“马上！”DJ语气冰冷，没给任何谈判的余地。

Nino转身，轻轻拍拍大野的脸颊：“我回头找你，大野……”

眨眼之间，Nino被抓住手腕，硬拉出大野的怀抱。两分钟后，他发现他身处位于夜店后方的小小VIP包间内。

 

 

“谁给你权力把我带到这儿的？”Nino说，他想表现的很愤怒，但颤抖的声音出卖了他的兴奋。

 

那人微笑着，一下子把Nino推到墙上，紧紧按住。“是你给我的权力，甜心……”他的声音低沉，凉意顺着Nino的脊柱蔓延，“你……在我面前跳那么具有煽动性的舞……”那DJ凑过来，拇指掠过Nino的下唇，紧紧盯着Nino半闭的双眼，“确保我看到你小屁股每一次摆动，还性感动人地咬你的嘴唇……”

 

 

“很多人都在看着我……我只是在找乐子……”Nino低语，目光粘在那人丰满可口的嘴唇上。

 

 

“我肯定你是……告诉我……你喜欢揉他的屁股吗？”DJ用气声说，那声音直击Nino的耳朵，让他不禁吞了口唾沫。

 

“我不能否认它很可爱……”

 

“喔……什么？这么说你还想操他？”

Nino喘着气。“天哪……”他找回了一点理智，嘴角微微翘起，“我认为那会感觉很好……”

“你！”

Nino的两只手腕被抓住并拉到他的头顶，他笑得更灿烂了。他们的嘴相隔只有几厘米，那人炽热的呼吸猛地扑到他的下巴上。

“怎么了？！你嫉妒了吗……DJ先生？”他淘气地问道，“我忍不住……你的音乐实在性感地让我把持不住……你越按那些按键，我越觉得热……”

 

 

“噢，这么说我才是罪魁祸首？！”

 

“怎么说……我的身体只是跟随你的音乐而已……”

 

那DJ用身体抵住Nino，慢慢地用胯部画着圈。“那我可得为此做点弥补了……”他用低沉，几乎嘶哑，性感的声调说，勾得小个子男人发出一声轻柔的呻吟。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……我……我想你应该……男人就应该……啊啊啊……担起……他们的责任……”

DJ微笑着歪歪头，这样他就能够到Nino的颈弯。“我同意他们应该……”他喃喃着将双唇贴在Nino露出的肌肤上轻轻磨蹭。

“拜托……”Nino设法用一种恳求的语气说。

“我真他妈喜欢你求我，……先生？”

Nino听见这个，翻了个白眼。说真的，现在？！

 

 

“你对此有异议吗？”高个子男人挑起一边眉毛问到，他看见Nino皱眉了。

 

“你……你能叫我Nino！但是，拜托……我想要你……”Nino朝着那人顶顶胯，好让他知道自己已经频临边缘。他真的很喜欢前戏，但他也需要释放……现在他需要被占有。

 

“你想要什么？”

Nino觉得自己就要爆发了。从他开始这个游戏起，时间拖得太长，与大野在舞池中的共舞，其他人的注视，喧闹的音乐，还有他看他的样子：充满嫉妒、欲望和占有欲；他被拽到这个房间，被按在墙上，感受着面前这个想了很久现在既近又远的人，太多了，多到他无法处理。

“我想感受你……”Nino几乎屏息着说，“我想要你进入我……”

 

 

那DJ微笑着用舌尖戏谑地舔过Nino的耳垂，“你已经在颤抖了……你非常想要，是吗？这就是你从一开始就想要的……你想让我操你，是不是，小捣蛋鬼？”他的右手松开Nino的手腕，向下伸到两人之间，隔着裤子稳稳地抓住Nino疼痛的勃起。

 

Nino的脑子一片空白，只能从喉咙里发出柔和的啜泣声。

 

 

“你真幸运，因为我也想这么干……我在外面一看见你那淘气的小屁股，就想把我的鸡巴塞进去，用合适的方式操它……”DJ的另一只手放在Nino的屁股上，细细地揉捏，“又快又重……”随着最后一个词，他轻轻地拍打了一下，让Nino发出希冀的呻吟。

“那就干吧！”

“你没有任何权利来命令我……”高个儿男人低声说，但Nino发誓他能听到压抑的笑声。

“拜托……操我……拜托，拜托J！”

 

 

“如你所愿……”DJ满意地回答，马上就开始进攻那个刚用滚烫嘴唇和舌头喊出需求的人。

 

还不到五秒钟，Nino的衣服全在地板上找到了归宿，这让他发抖。他身体的每一寸都觉醒了，叫喊着需要碰触，需要对方爱抚……DJ脱衬衫的时候，他帮着对付皮带。没过一会儿，他俩都脱光了，泛红的身体紧贴着对方。这感觉不是好，而是狂喜。Nino不能再等了。他将两人贴在一起，舌头饥渴地钻进那人口中，轻轻一跳，两条腿盘上DJ的腰，带来后者的一声窃笑。

 

他请摆胯部，让对方能意识到他需要加快速度。

“你想不想先尝尝它？”DJ结束这个吻，问到，他的肺需要补充空气。

 

 

Nino喘着气，低头看看两人之间，他的目光落到那红彤彤的阴茎上，马眼滴出的前液正闪着光，然后他抬起头。事实上，他迫不及待地想尝尝味道，但同时他又渴求着被填满。他惊讶地站起来，看着那人躺平，把两根手指塞进嘴里，还给他淘气地眨眼。

妈的……Nino不需要其他什么了。他终于理解对方想干啥，急不可耐地在对方身上摆好姿势：脸对着那乞求关注的美味阴茎，屁股则完美地展示在对方面前。当他感觉到湿润的手指碰触他已经开始抽搐的小穴时，不禁发出呻吟。他马上低下头，舌头舔过龟头，品尝那滚烫的苦味。他的需求让他变得贪得无厌。呻吟着，他张大嘴将整根吞下，直到它戳到他的喉咙。他使劲吸吮着，舌头细致地打着圈，好像在跳舞。他在它身上投入全部热情，感到它膨胀地更大。

 

 

DJ已经开始大喘气，他的臀部向上拱，以便能享受到那张热心小嘴带来的温度。舔……吮……每个动作都感觉那么好……如果有可能的话，他感觉到自己变得更加激情，他也知道要是自己不想射在对方嘴里而是身体里的话，必须得加快速度了。他一次插入两根手指，直到关节。当他看见Nino弓起背时，嘴唇勾起一个恶意的微笑。他不待对方适应，便开始移动手指进出，享受着被紧致肌肉环绕的感觉。很快他就加入第三根，这让Nino船戏。很快，那小屁股便往后推来，好迎合手指的动作，让它进去更深。他微微弯曲手指，一声响亮的惊呼告诉他，他终于找到了一直寻找的地方。

 

他身上的小个子男人已经是一团糟，汗流浃背，突如其来的高强度快感让他差点交代出去。在DJ阴茎上的动作变得越来越不协调，但还是没让人失望。

 

 

我猜这就够了……DJ一下子拔出手指，将Nino推开。他让Nino转个身来，看见白色液体正从那肮脏小嘴滴下下巴，他不由地发出低声咆哮。他面前的这幅画面太过性感，让他把持不住。一言不发，他站起来，抓着那人的手腕，将他推到在黑色的天鹅绒沙发上。借助膝盖的力量，他打开Nino的腿，没有警告，他便一下子将疼痛难耐的阴茎插进那幽深小洞里。Nino绷紧了，但随即他开始大声呻吟，急切地移动迎合DJ强有力的推刺。

 

节奏非常快，因为他俩都已经接近极限。

 

“为我呻吟，宝贝……”高个子男人嘶哑地说。

 

“嗯~~~~~~J~~~~~快~~快一点~~~啊！”

“像这样？！”DJ的声音嘶哑，几乎是野蛮地戳刺着，让他俩身下的沙发摇摇晃晃。

Nino只能以呻吟应对，把腿张的更开。他的心跳几乎要停止。他有一阵子没这种感受了，根本无法把控。在他能碰到自己之前，就觉得自己小腹的肌肉抽紧了，接着他的精液喷的沙发到处都是，斑斑点点。

 

 

他的屁股被紧紧捏住，指甲深深地陷入肌肤里，DJ越来越快越来越快，知道把自己滚烫的种子送进他身体深处。Nino仍被刚才高潮的余韵所控制，浑身发抖，对方的精液让他感觉火热，他的小弟弟有些疲惫，可还想要更多的快乐。

 

“J……”

他被转过身，两片滚烫湿润的嘴唇急切地让他安静下来。这个吻是粗糙的，但没人在乎。很快，Nino就平躺下去，两只手环着DJ的脖子，把他拉下来。他抬起臀部，让对方惊讶喘息。

“再来？”

“又不是我的错……”Nino噘着嘴说，“都是因为你……我能感觉到你热乎乎的精液慢慢地滴出来，还有——”

“贪得无厌……”DJ咕哝着站起来。

Nino惊讶地看着他，当他看见DJ坐在沙发上拍拍腿时，微笑了。不浪费一点时间，Nino爬到那人腿上，DJ的手环住他半觉醒的小弟弟，让他的头甩向后方。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……J……你多才多艺的手指握着我的感觉就是……妈的……啊……”

那人笑了：“你真是我的迷弟，对不对？！”

 

 

“J……”

 

“是的~~~~~~嗯~~~~”Nino咬住下唇，尽力让胳膊留在对方肩上。

“是这样吗……？”

Nino根本顾不上回答。他开始更快地晃动，在对方紧握的拳头中操自己，当他感到有指甲像羽毛一样轻巧地戳刺马眼时，不禁大叫起来。

“见鬼……J……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……我要到了……”

“来吧！”DJ噶声低语，Nino第二次高潮了，他全身颤抖。

 

 

他柔弱无骨地摊在DJ身上，胳膊绕在对方的脖子上，根本不管精液会不会让他俩搞的更加凌乱。他向上轻啄对方的下巴，最后停在那人的嘴角。

 

“第二回合赢了！”他带着点笑意说，感觉又疲惫又满足。

 

J轻拍他左边的屁股，他咯咯笑起来，抬头直视对方的眼睛，那双眼睛也热情地看着他。

“现在你醒了！你明白咱俩还没完……Nino……先生……我可没忘记你让那个大野摸你性感的小屁股……而你非常清楚它！是！我的！”另一次玩笑的拍打让Nino哼哼，“不知足的小荡妇！”

Nino笑起来：“今天晚上，我决定让你在店里狠狠地上我，你做了……所以，别发牢骚，承认失败吧！”

DJ挑起眉毛：“你觉得你赢了，宝贝。”

 

 

“哦，真的吗？”Nino用挑恤的语气问到，“我能知道你打算怎样改变我的想法吗？”

 

DJ已经穿上衣服。他走向Nino，凑过去，两人的脸只有几厘米远。

 

 

“等我应付完这边，咱俩回到我家，我会操你操到你求我停下为止……我发誓……明天早上你的屁股会疼到让你不能再去想让任何人染指我的东西！明白了吗，宝贝儿？”

 

“要是这样的话……你最好做好准备……”

 

Nino舔着下唇笑了：“无时无刻……”

 

 

他看着那人离开VIP包房，头也不回地摆摆手。现在就看最终回合了。可怜的J……你已经输了……

***

 

Nino喘不过气地摊到床上。凌晨五点，自从他们回到家，这已是他第六次高潮。他被彻底榨干，身体疼痛，全身都是爱痕与印记，心脏都快蹦出嗓子了。

 

“那么……承认……你的失……失败吧？”他听到那人问，爆发出大笑。

他翻过身，手肘撑着身体，将一缕汗湿的刘海从那人漂亮的脸上拨开。他靠过去轻啄对方的嘴唇：“甜心，这是第三回合，从你倒在我床上筋疲力尽的样子来看，我敢肯定地说我赢了第三回合！”

 

 

那人看着Nino，轻轻笑着将他揽入怀里。

 

“J…?”  
“你可不能再这样干了。”

“什么？”

“跟人贴在一起跳舞。”

“这是对你的惩罚，DJ先生……因为你为了愚蠢的节日抛下你完美又性感的男朋友……”

“DJ先生对他完美又性感的男朋友道歉，并保证再也不会离开这么长时间了，只要他完美又性感的男朋友答应以后再也不让任何人碰他……”

“希望如此……”

 

 

“J？”

 

“怎么了，宝贝？”

 

“咱们应该再来一次！”

“啥？”

“在店里……太性感了……你把我从舞池里拉走的样子……我想对着他们喊你是我的……然后在包房里配着背景音乐……草，我想再来一回！”

“啊，那个呀……我忘了告诉你，你必须得赔一张新沙发！”

 

 

“呃？！可是——”

 

“下次记得带上安全套！”

Nino撅起嘴：“可是……可是那是你让我——”

“这是你的主意，不是我的，还有记住……你告诉我男人必须担起责任，不是吗？”

Nino皱起眉头，脸上写满了愠怒。

“宝贝儿？”

“好吧……”他生气地咕哝，“我会赔的……”他枕着J的身体，手指小小地画圈。“润?”他忽然羞怯起来。

润微笑着轻吻Nino汗津津的额头：“怎么了，小和？”

“我想你……”

 

 

润抬起他的下巴，让两人四目相对。“我也想你，我的爱人！”他轻柔地吻着男朋友的嘴，“我那么爱你！”

 

 

做爱让他彻底地筋疲力尽，Nino合上双眼。

 

“我也爱你，我的润！”在陷入睡眠之前，他尽力搂紧润，喃喃道。并不是说他一定得赢得游戏……就像这样，这样让他平静，也让他从内而外地温暖，充满爱意……好像他是这世界上最可宝贵的人。在润身边，会让他觉得自己中了彩票，而这是无价的。

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
